


The Martian: Pitch Perfect Edition

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Martian Beca Mitchell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is the Martian with Pitch Perfect Characters in it. I do not own The Martian or Pitch Perfect so don't get any ideas that I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martian: Pitch Perfect Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm writing another fic. Will this interrupt my writing of Moments: a Songfic? Probably, but I'm actually more interested in this fic because gays in space but I will update Moments soon. I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one!

Log Entry: Sol 6 

I should be dead.  

Chances are, I will be dead approximately 300 sols from now, and that's if everything goes right. I could easily suffocate, die of thirst, or possibly even explode. If none of those things happen before the 300 sols are up then I'll simply starve to death. With my luck something will go wrong within the next 7 sols and I'll be dead by sol 20. Everyone on Earth thinks I'm dead anyway so what difference does it make if I die on sol 20 and not sol 300? Either way my headstone already says, "Rebecca Mitchell, first human to die on Mars" and from my predictions, it's right.  

Let me explain. About fifteen years ago NASA came up the Ares program so that humans could 'expand their horizons' or some shit. I happened to be on Ares 3, the third group of people to be sent here along with commander Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad, Cynthia-Rose "CR" Adams, and Patricia "Fat Amy" Wilson. We were originally supposed to stay on Mars for a month but then the storm came, also the reason I'm still on this godforsaken planet and they aren't.  

The MAV ( Mars ascent vehicle) that we weren't supposed to leave in until sol 31 was only made to handle up to 150 kmp of wind so you can probably see how it became a concern when winds reached 175 kmp. It was a hard decision since we had only been here for 6 sols, but we had to call an emergency takeoff so we weren't all stranded on Mars. That's where my death comes into play. 

While we were walking to the MAV through the storm a satellite that was on the Hab (our temporary home) for communication flew off and pulled an antenna with it. The satellite hit me hard and sent me flying through the storm away from the others. The antenna penetrated both my suit and my side, causing me a lot of pain and my suit to depressurize. Beale was the last person I saw before I was hit. When I woke up the MAV was gone.  

Now here I am sitting in the Hab writing log entries that will probably never be found and read while listening to Posen's god awful disco music collection. If I ever get off this planet I swear I'm going to kill her.  

If somehow these log entries are found while my crewmembers are all still alive, I want you guys to know that this was not your fault. You did what you had to do to survive and I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault.


End file.
